There has been an art that a server collects, from each of home appliances (hereinafter, simply referred to as devices) owned by each of a plurality of users, pieces of execution information each indicating a function executed by the device and so on, and distributes an advertisement of a product relevant to the execution information to the user who owns the device (Patent Literature 1).
Since a function executed by a device has a high relevance to a user's preference, it is highly possible that the above art allows to distribute an advertisement of a product that matches the user's preference.